


Promise

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: One night in Atlas, Ruby can't sleep.  Blake comforts her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Promise

Ruby closes her eyes.She focuses and slows her breathing.She wills herself to fall asleep already, but her efforts are fruitless.Ruby grumbles to herself.She rolls over, opens her eyes back up, and stares at the wall of her team’s Atlas dorm room like it’s the wall’s fault she can’t seem to sleep.Ruby knows she needs rest.It’s the smart thing to do.They’ll have another mission in the morning.She needs to be prepared, as both team leader and now huntress.

But.It’s just that…

Salem appears every time Ruby does manage to drift to dream land.Not a real version of her.A larger than life nightmarish version with a twisted, sickly grin.One that always, _always_ destroys everything Ruby loves while she’s paralyzed, helpless to stop any of it.The murder, the destruction, the _suffering_.They repeat over and over again in Ruby’s nightmares.

She hasn’t told anyone.Ruby doesn’t want them worrying more than they already are.At some point, she’s not exactly sure when, she became the leader of both her team and JNR.Everyone (including Oscar now) look to her for direction, for leadership.She can’t be the kid who has nightmares.Not when their mission is so important, when the _entire world_ is at stake.

No, Ruby has to be better than that.

Ruby takes a deep breath.She’s had enough experience with these nightmares to know she’s probably not going to get to sleep anytime in the next hour.Silently, she slips out of bed and tiptoes out of the dorm room.There’s a small, student study lounge not too far away.The past few nights she’s picked up the habit of wandering there to watch the night sky through the windows until peaceful sleep does manage to swallow her up.

Ruby doesn’t notice the shadow that follows her down the hall.

Not until she’s settled in her favorite comfy chair and turned her head to the twinkling stars and the shimmering northern lights.

“Care for some company?”

Despite the softness of Blake’s voice, Ruby jumps out of her seat.“BLAKE!”She yelps, and then clamps her hands over her mouth.Thankfully the entire hallway of Atlas students doesn’t come running.

Blake chuckles.“I saw you slip out.Thought you could use some company.”She perches on the armrest of Ruby’s chair.Her golden eyes glow in the darkness.“So, what’s bothering you?”

“I—what—pffft— _nothing_!”Ruby tries to play it cool.Then, she remembers that Blake has better vision than her in the dark.Her shoulders sag with defeat.She doesn’t make eye contact with Blake, but bites her bottom lip instead of explaining.

Noting Ruby’s silence, Blake begins, “Sometimes I have nightmares.About Adam.There’s a part of me that believes I should have known better than to follow him, that I should have made different choices.”She takes a long breath.“But I didn’t and the choices I did make will always be with me.”Blake slides down the armrest to squish in the seat next to Ruby.The position should have been uncomfortably close for them, but it’s oddly reassuring instead.“And now, I know I’ll be all right because I have my team, my family, _you_.”She pauses.“I know I’m not your partner and we haven’t had the opportunity to talk that much since Beacon, but I’ll always be here for you, Ruby.No matter what.”

Ruby can’t resist cuddling into Blake’s embrace (look, it’s her one weakness whenever she gets extremely close to someone, she’s been a cuddler since she was little, stop judging her).“I’ve been having nightmares,” she finally admits.“About Salem, and what’ll happen if we can’t stop her.”Ruby sighs, and rests her head against Blake’s chest.“I know everyone looks to me to be the leader, but I…sometimes it’s just really hard.”

Blake doesn’t reply immediately, although she does rub comforting circles on Ruby’s back.Finally, she says, “You aren’t alone and you shouldn’t have to feel that way.Ruby, I care so much about—promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“To never go where I can’t follow.”

“Blake…”

“You’ll always have Yang, and Weiss, and Jaune, Nora, Oscar, and Ren too, but Ruby…” Blake closes her eyes.“I know what it’s like to shut everyone you care about out.You are…you have a spark that we don’t.I don’t want that isolation for you.Ever.So, please, don’t go where I can’t follow,” Blake hesitates, and then in a hushed whisper, admits, “because I love you.”

Ruby doesn’t know what to say, except something she’s always sort of known.That she loves Blake back.


End file.
